Misconnected
by VikaKyura
Summary: Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya Ino kenapa sih? Sensi banget sama dia. Dibilang suka, bisa jadi. Dibilang benci, iya banget. Dibilang alergi, entahlah. Terus, kenapa pula Naruto sampai dibawa-bawa? Ah, baca saja. SasuInoNaru.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and any other characters.**

 **Warning : OOC. Gaje. Bahasa tidak baku. Lebay. Humor garing.**

Hint : Ini cerita tentang SasuInoNaru. Atau InoNaruSasu. Atau NaruInoSasu. Atau SasuNaruIno? APA BEDANYA? Ah, entahlah. Baca saja.

 _Tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak manapun._

* * *

 **Misconnected.**

 _oleh_ _ **VikaKyura.**_

Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya Ino kenapa sih? Sensi banget sama dia. Dibilang suka, bisa jadi. Dibilang benci, iya banget. Dibilang alergi, ah entahlah. Terus, kenapa pula Naruto sampai dibawa-bawa?

* * *

Sasuke tidak ingat bagaimana rasanya didamprat.

Seumur hidup dia tidak pernah didamprat, atau dikepret. Apalagi dikepretnya pakai kuncir ekor kuda rambut orang. Saat ini kunciran tersebut sedang dikibaskan tepat mengenai muka [ganteng]nya dengan akurasi yang bikin mental orang meriang.

Sasuke langsung kelilipan. Lubang hidungnya kegelian.

Refleks cowok kelas dua SMA itu segera menangkup areal hidungnya. Mencegah mulut seksinya berulah. Kadar ke-stoik-an dan ke-datar-annya bisa turun dua level kalau sampai dia bersin tidak elit di depan umum.

 _Anjrit. Siapayangberanikepretinmukanyapakekunciran?!_

Ingin rasanya Sasuke nempeleng balik pakai rambut pantat ayamnya. Tapi sayang _ebony-_ nya kurang panjang.

Jadi dia memutuskan untuk berkata kasar saja.

Sasuke mulai mangap, sudah bertekad mau mencak-mencak dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah paling sadis yang bisa dipikirkan otak jeniusnya. "Heh, bisul cicak—"

Tapi— _endus, endus,_

Secercah harum semerbak mewangi aroma campuran bunga tujuh rupa menguar dari kibasan rambut tersebut, terhirup langsung oleh lubang hidung Sasuke. Geli di hidungnya lenyap. Baunya bikin nostalgia plus _deja vu_.

Sontak cowok Uchiha itu terdiam. Amarah yang tadi sudah mandet di jakunnya, kembali ditelan.

Hening sebentar.

Jakunnya kembali naik turun, kali ini menelan ludah.

Dia tahu siapa pelakunya.

 _Lagi-lagi cewek sarap itu._ Umpat Sasuke dalam hati. _Untung cantik._ Tambahnya sambil nyengir kesemsem, secara mental tapinya. Karena mukanya masih datar-datar saja tuh kaya papan.

Duh. Padahal sudah setiap pagi selama seminggu ini Sasuke terus disuguhi dampratan rambut yang lebih mirip gerakan tolak bala buat ngusir setan itu. Masa sih lupa mulu?

Tapi tiap kali digapret, bukannya membalas atau mengumpat atau marah, Sasuke malah mingkem. Badannya kaku kaya tiang listrik, saat _onyx_ nya sibuk menatap siluet gadis seksi yang sedang mendelik ke arahnya dengan tatapan penuh benci milik ibu tiri. Ketika _obsidian_ hitam dan safir biru mereka beradu pandang, gadis itu langsung membuang muka sambil berdecih. Saat menoleh, rambut pirangnya berdesir percis kaya di iklan shampo.

Si gadis pergi seenak jidat tanpa merasa ada dosa dan perlu sungkeman dulu.

Dengan ringan jantung, Sasuke hanya menghela napas. Segera mengikhlaskan kejadian yang sudah-sudah. Dan lagi-lagi, mendadak amnesia.

.

.

Sasuke ada dosa apa sih sampai dihinakan seperti itu?

Mungkin semua orang bertanya-tanya. Tapi itu seminggu lalu, karena sekarang seluruh murid akademi sudah tahu alasannya.

.

.

Namikaze Ino benci pada Uchiha Sasuke- _senpai_.

Rumor itu sudah menyebar ke sepenjuru sekolah sejak seminggu lamanya.

Sudah merupakan rahasia umum yang sedang _hot_ seantero Akademi Konoha, bahwa Ino, kembang sekolah yang baru masuk SMA sebulan lalu itu, menyatakan perang terbuka pada Sasuke, _senpai_ terdingin nan terkece badai di sekolah yang mukanya sedatar triplek tapi selalu berhasil bikin wanita jatuh mental.

Sejak diawali oleh cewek [yang tersohor akan wangi rambutnya itu] sengaja menabrak Sasuke sampai dia sukses nyungseb nyium pagar sekolah, mereka jadi sering adu _death glare,_ adu cekcok _,_ adu otak, adu mulut (?), meski belum sampai adu jontos karena Sasuke masih punya harga diri. Dia bisa dianggap cowok cemen jika sampai berani nyakitin cewek, apalagi junior yang satu tingkat dibawahnya.

Tentu saja awalnya Sasuke mengabaikan gangguan Ino. Dia menganggap cewek kurang perhatian itu hanya sedang kegatelan padanya, berusaha ngegodain dia, sama seperti fans-fannya yang lain, yang lebih muda, yang seumur, bahkan yang lebih senior darinya. Hanya saja patut diakui bahwa kelakuan Ino sedikit lebih berani dan anarkis.

Agresif, hmm. Punya nyali juga ternyata tuh cewek.

Tapi setelah dibiarkan, lama-lama upaya cari perhatian itu semakin brutal. Sudah macam _sasaeng fans_ saja.

Selain sekedar ditabrak di hari pertama, hari kedua Sasuke ditubruk, hari ketiga diseruduk, hari ke empat ditempeleng, hari kelima sampai sekarang hari ke delapan, Sasuke dikepret pakai rambut.

Yang paling parah terjadi di hari senin kemarin. Saat semua siswa [dan guru] yang hadir di lapangan upacara menjadi saksi mata... kebarbaran seorang murid baru yang dijuluki _barbie_ hidup bernama Namikaze Ino.

Dimana dengan entah bagaimana ceritanya, saat mereka berdua terlibat [karena terpaksa] menjadi perwakilan pengibar bendera lintas angkatan, dengan sengaja Ino mengaitkan kail tambang [untuk kain bendera] ke kemeja putih Sasuke. Maka saat tali tambang itu digerek keras, kemeja putih Sasuke sontak terkoyak seketika, terpisah dari tubuh atletisnya. Dan saat orang-orang sadar, kemeja putih itu sudah terkibar di setengah tiang bendera.

Menyisakan Sasuke yang berdiri cengo dengan busana tidak layak pakai di tengah lapangan. Dengan efek _background_ yang sangat mengerikan. Upacara bendera yang tadinya _khidmat_ berubah menjadi medan perang, dimana sembilan puluh delapan persen siswa perempuan di sana langsung ditemukan terkapar hampir tewas karena berbagai alasan. Ada yang mendadak susah napas, kehabisan oksigen, asma kambuh, serangan jantung dan sebagainya, dengan hidung mimisan dan mulut berbusa. Yang pasti semua siswi itu tiba-tiba terserang kejang-kejang dan menggelepar-gelepar sesaat setelah melihat Sasuke mengumbar keseksian tubuh setengah telanjangnya di tengah lapangan.

Sungguh ajib pesona _senpai_ terkece itu, memang.

Sang bungsu Uchiha bisa saja sudah terbiasa dipermalukan dengan keji seperti itu oleh Ino. Bahkan dia sudah bisa memaafkan, meski kejahilan Ino kali ini kadarnya sudah keterlaluan. Tapi guru bagian kedisiplinan tidak akan mengabaikan insiden berdarah ini begitu saja.

Saat keduanya dipanggil ke ruang BK alias bimbingan konseling, mereka langsung diinterogasi.

"Ino-chan, sebenarnya apa masalahmu?"

Guru BK bernama Kurenai- _sensei_ jelas dibuat kebingungan. Gadis yang biasanya cantik, kalem, manis, lemah lembut dan murah senyum bak jelmaan _barbie_ hidup itu tiba-tiba berubah beringas jika sudah dikaitkan dengan _senpai_ nya yang bernama Sasuke.

"Loh, kenapa tanya saya bu?"

Ino menukas dengan muka inosen, "Bukan salah saya bu, beneran deh." Raut Ino langsung berubah layaknya gadis lugu yang sedang terdzolimi. "Semuanya salah dia." Telunjuk gadis itu menunjuk-nunjuk tidak sopan ke arah batang hidung seniornya.

Kurenai menoleh mengikuti arah tunjukan Ino. "Uchiha- _kun_?"

Sasuke yang merasa dituduh tidak jelas langsung protes. "Kok saya? Apa salah saya? Jelas-jelas itu salah dia bu. Saya hanya korban. Lihat pakaian saya yang compang-camping ini." ujarnya dengan nada monoton biasa.

Kurenai takjub. Baru kali ini mendengar dua kalimat tanya dan tiga kalimat lengkap keluar dari mulut murid yang biasanya paling irit bicara itu. Tapi karena muka Sasuke masih datar-datar saja, Kurenai jadi tidak tahu apa dia memang 'korban' yang sebenarnya.

Kurenai menghela napas saja akhirnya. Ini bukan kali pertamanya kedua murid itu dipanggil. Dia sudah lelah, pemirsa. Tiap kali ditanya apa sebabnya mereka musuhan, keduanya hanya terus saling menyalahkan tanpa jawaban yang pasti.

"Kalau begitu coba katakan apa salah Uchiha- _kun_." Dikte Kurenai, berusaha mengorek info sebisa mungkin.

"Salah dia kenapa hidup bu." Celetuk Ino.

 _Ngek_.

Hidung Kurenai dan Sasuke langsung mampet bersamaan. Saat sang guru BP sibuk tepuk jidat, diam-diam Sasuke malah lirik-lirik ke arah Ino.

 _Cewek stres_. Umpatnya, tapi dalam hati, tentu saja. _Untung cantik_.

Ino yang merasa bulu kuduknya meriang langsung menengok. Alisnya naik, ekspresinya galak. "Apa liat-liat? Minta dikunyah?"

 _Ngek—_ lagi.

Sasuke meluruskan pandang dengan ekspresi netralnya yang biasa. Padahal dalam mental, dia sibuk menahan diri supaya tidak main peluk cewek di sampingnya.

 _Anjrit. Organismehidupdisampingnyainiimutbanget_ _—_

Dia kicep, ambil napas. Mulai lagi. _A_ _njrit_ _—_ _Cantik. Galak. Songong. Seksi. Idup lagi._ Suara hati Sasuke.

Ah.

Usut-punya-usut, ternyata Sasuke itu tipe cowok M alias masokis yang menikmati rasa sakit saat ditabrak, ditubruk, diseruduk, ditempeleng, dikepret, dihina, dan dipelototin, terutama sama cewek yang menurutnya masuk pada kategori tipe S alias sadis macem Ino.

Tipe ceweknya.

 _Pyuuhh_ , cowok aneh.

.

.

Sasuke jadi kepikiran.

Setelah tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, akhirnya cowok itu merasakan masa puber jua. Mamanya sempat panik karena hormon anak bungsunya tidak berjalan sebagai mana mestinya, katanya. Jika tahu sekarang Uchiha bungsu itu sedang naksir seseorang, barangkali mamanya akan langsung bikin tumpengan, dan ngundang tetangga seantero kompleks buat gelar syukuran.

Disisi lain, Sasuke merasa apes. Cewek yang ditaksirnya jelas-jelas memancarkan aura permusuhan padanya. Tak tahu kenapa.

Dia bertanya-tanya akhirnya, itu cewek sebenernya suka, benci, atau alergi sama dia sih?

Dibilang suka, bisa jadi. Dibilang benci, iya banget. Dibilang alergi, entahlah.

Terus buat apa cewek itu terus menguji mentalnya?

Nah kan, bukan Sasuke saja yang bingung. Murid-murid Akademi Konoha juga bingung. Para guru bingung. Pembaca juga bingung. Sebenarnya Ino kenapa sih?

.

.

Setelah banyak murid yang mendadak beralih fungsi dan profesi menjadi detektif mencari tahu, akhirnya semua akar permasalahan ini terkuak.

Oh ternyata.

Penyebabnya adalah si biang kerok Namikaze Naruto.

Berandal tanggung yang sering jadi bahan bulian preman kampung. Pembuat onar sih, iya. Tapi jangan salah. Naruto punya rasa idealisme tinggi. Dia berurusan dengan preman kampung karena membela sesamanya.

Yaterus?

Ternyata selain preman kampung, Naruto doyan cari masalah dengan Sasuke sejak masuk Akademi sebulan lalu. Dia langsung menantang duel cowok terkece yang punya predikat paten sebagai _The sexiest organism alive_ itu.

Entah karena alasan iri, jeles, kagum atau ngefans pada Sasuke, pokoknya sekali ketemu dengan seniornya itu, dengan gagah berani Naruto langsung menyatakan diri sebagai rival sejatinya.

 _Ehem,_ yaterus?

Sasuke sempat was was setengah mati. Cemas akan hubungan spesial apa yang menghubungkan dua juniornya itu sampai-sampai Ino bisa segitunya. Tapi setelah selidik-punya-selidik lebih lanjut, Sasuke bisa bernapas lega. Ternyata keduanya sodaraan toh, kenapa Sasuke gak nyadar? Kan marga mereka sama-sama Namikaze.

Nah loh, jadi kenapa Naruto sampai dibawa-bawa atas kemurkaan Ino? Alasannya?

Ya. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa cewek cantik yang sedang ranum-ranumnya itu mengidap _brother complex_ akut pada saudara kembarnya, Namikaze Naruto. Menyebabkan Ino seringkali overprotektif dan sangat posesif akan keselamatan adiknya.

Tu-tunggu.

Sasuke terkejut.

Me-mereka saudara kembar. Sumpah? Yang benar? Ingin rasanya dia protes pada author.

Kok gak mirip?

Yang satu imut-imut, yang satu amit-amit.

Hmm. Yasudah, kembali pada cerita.

Sebenarnya, jika diurutkan kronologisnya, awal permusuhan Ino—Sasuke hanya masalah sepele yang tidak terlalu krusial untuk dipermasalahkan sih.

Hanya karena adu tanding Kriket beda angkatan antara Senior-Junior [yang dengan gigih diprakarsai oleh Naruto] tempo hari, berakhir pada adegan terjungkalnya cowok Namikaze itu akibat terkena bogem bola yang dipukul sang senior, Sasuke. Bola mendarat sempurna di kening Naruto. Membuat puncak dahi pemuda pirang jabrik itu benjol sebesar telur penyu. Membuatnya pingsan sampai harus di-UKS-kan selama satu hari penuh.

Detik itu juga, hormon _oxytocin_ , _adrenalin_ dan _tiroid_ dalam tubuh Ino meningkat kadarnya.

DUAAKK—

Tongkat pemukul menjadi saksi bisu kebarbaran Ino yang pertama. Melayang sempurna dari arah tribun penonton, tepat mengenai helm pelindung muka sang senior.

Lima detik sunyi. Ratus pasang mata menoleh bergantian ke arah Ino dan sang _senpai_.

Sampai para siswi yang tergabung dalam Sasuke _fans club_ menjerit histeris melihat idolanya tersungkur nungging ke tanah lapangan dengan tidak elegannya.

Alhasil pertandingan itu berakhir berantakan.

Sasuke tepuk jidat –secara mental— saat memorinya mereka-ulang kejadian itu.

Padahal Sasuke tak sengaja. Sumpah. Sebete-betenya dia pada pemuda dungu pembuat onar yang sering menguntitnya untuk ngajak tanding panco itu, Sasuke pasti bisa bertindak profesional. Tidak akan menyelipkan perselisihan pribadi di lapangan pertandingan. Itu murni kebetulan. Kebetulan muka Naruto minta dicium bola berbagai ukuran.

Tapi sayang... Ino memandang kejadian tersebut sebagai kibaran bendera perang yang dialamatkan Sasuke untuknya. Sebagai kakak yang berbakti dan berbudi luhur, Ino tak akan segan membalas orang yang telah berani menyakiti adik kesayangannya.

.

.

Pagi itu, seperti biasa Naruto dan Ino berjalan berdampingan keluar dari lapangan parkir.

Pas banget Sasuke lewat dengan menaiki motor besarnya.

 _Sreek!_

Ban motor hitam tersebut nyaris terpeleset.

Sang _senpai_ hampir jatuh dari motor saat melihat sepasang anak kembar tapi beda itu... jalan sambil gandengan tangan.

Ebuset, itu sodaraan atau pacaran?!

Jantung Sasuke fiks, ringsek.

" _Nee-chan,_ sudah lepaskan tanganku." Naruto celingak-celinguk. "Malu kan diliatin orang!"

" _No no no_ , Naru." Tukas Ino santai. "Kamu akan buat onar lagi kalau nggak langsung diseret ke kelas."

Susah emang punya adik berandalan yang sulit diatur.

"Lagian, mama sudah ngasih wejangan sama aku," Ino berdehem, menirukan suara mama Kushina. "Ino- _chan_ , jaga Naru- _kun_ baik-baik ya!" dilanjutkan dengan anggukan mantap Ino.

Naruto mendengus keras. Masih keengganan, ia mencoba meronta. "Tapi gak perlu pegangan tangan kaya anak kecil begini, kan?!" dia agak sewot.

Detik itu Ino berhenti melangkah. Detik itu juga Naruto merasa menyesal dan langsung ingin mutar waktu.

Ino menatapnya dengan raut terluka. Safir birunya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Jadi, Naru udah nggak mau digandeng sama _Nee-chan_ lagi? Naru udah ngga sayang sama _Nee-chan_ lagi?"

Naruto mencelos hatinya.

"Padahal Naru bilang, sampai kapan pun kita ngga akan terpisahkan!" Gadis itu cemberut.

Hadeuuhhh. Naruto _facepalm_. Yakali, dia kan bilang gituan pas TK dulu, masa mau dempetan terus sampe segede gini?

"Eng-nggak gitu, _Nee-chan._ Naru sayang _Nee-chan_ kok." Kata Naruto. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ dan penuh penghayatan, dia menyeka air mata Ino. Meski kadang risih dengan keoverprotektifan Ino, tapi dia tulus loh bilang gini. "Udah jangan nangis ya. Nanti Naru kasih permen deh."

Lagipula, kalau sampai kakak sulungnya [abang Sasori] dan kakak keduanya [abang Dei] sampai tahu Naruto nyaris membuat Ino menangis... bisa kena bogem mentah tuh kepalanya. Dobel. Secara, Ino adalah kesayangannya Sasori dan Deidara. Saudari kembarnya yang secantik _barbie_ ini kan mirip banget sama boneka koleksian abang-abangnya.

Ampuh, Ino berhenti pasang muka mau nangis dan langsung nyengir. Dia keprok. "Asik. Janji ya!"

Naruto mengangguk kikuk.

Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _Itu tadi air mata buaya apa? Cewek itu nyeremin ya, emosinya labil gitu. Gak kakaknya, gak mamanya._

Lalu.. Ubun-ubun Naruto mendadak meriang.

Tatapan puluhan pasang mata tiba-tiba dilempar ganas padanya.

Sebagian besar salah kaprah pada hubungan saudara kembar itu yang tetiba terasa belok imejnya. Sebagian murid cowok melempar tatapan iri pada Naruto karena bisa dekat-dekat dan seenaknya sentuh-sentuh kembang sekolah. Sebagian murid cewek patah hati. Sebagian kesenengan –kalo ini pasti penggemar _incest_ —, ada juga yang murka –kalau ini pasti tatapannya Sasuke—

Sementara Ino kalem-kalem saja, tak terpengaruh sama sekali pada atensi yang ditujukan pada mereka. Mungkin dia tipe yang tidak pedulian, atau bisa jadi tidak pekaan.

Ino lanjut menarik tangan Naruto dengan semena-mena.

.

.

Di kantin sekolah, Sasuke menyaksikan adegan nista itu lagi. Sepasang kembar itu sedang asik suap-suapan.

Tepatnya Ino yang sedang asik menyuapi Naruto. Cowok pirang itu hanya bisa menurut saja, kalau tidak nanti _Nee-chan_ nya bisa pundung lagi. Dia sebal sih terus diperlakukan kaya anak kecil begini oleh kakak dan mamanya. Padahal kan dia cowok jantan tulen. Perlu bukti?

Ah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Meski sering dicap sebagai berandalan yang tak bisa diatur, biang kerok, atau pembuat onar, yang jelas Naruto cuma bisa jinak dihadapan Mama dan _Nee-chan_ nya, dua perempuan yang paling dia sayangi sejagat raya.

 _PLUK!_

Sebuah botol kecap tiba-tiba melayang dari arah belakang dan sukses menimpa ubun-ubun Naruto. Cowok berkulit eksotis itu langsung tersedak.

Ino panik. "Ada apa Naru? Kok tiba-tiba kaya orang keselek gitu? Kurang piknik?"

 _Ngek._

Naruto beneran keselek kali, _Nee-chan._

Sasuke sebagai tersangka pelempar botol kecap itu, nyengir. Untungnya lemparan tersebut luput dari pandangan Ino.

Cewek cantik yang sudah bersumpah tidak akan menjadi duta shampo lain itu masih panik. Dia menyambar botol minumnya yang ternyata sudah kosong isinya. Lalu dia bergegas berdiri. "Bentar ya, _Nee-chan_ ambilkan minuman dulu!"

Pergilah saudari kembarnya meninggalkan Naruto sendirian memukul-mukul dadanya. Mengenaskan.

DUAAKK!

Sebuah bogem kosong kembali menimpa kepala jabrik Naruto yang malang. Naruto berhenti tersedak saat sebutir bakso muncrat melayang keluar dari mulutnya.

Dia langsung menoleh tajam ke arah pelaku. "Woy, lo mau pala gua pitakan?!" teriak Naruto sewot.

Sasuke mengabaikan ekspresi tidak mutu yang sedang dipasang adik kelasnya itu.

Menyadari siapa yang mendampratnya barusan, Naruto tambah sewot. "Oh! Elo ya _teme_ - _senpai_ yang tadi timpuk pala gua pake botol kecap?!" Telunjuknya melengking, nunjuk-nunjuk tidak sopan pada wajah ganteng sang senior.

 _Deja vu._ Pikir Sasuke. Ternyata mereka beneran kembar. _Huvt_. Sungguh tak ada sopan-sopannya ini junior sama senior.

"Lo bukannya bilang makasih kek udah ditolongin." Ujar Sasuke santai, setengah puas. Dia menyambar tangan Naruto yang masih menunjuki mukanya. "Sopan dikit dong sama senior!"

"Halah!" Naruto banting kursi dan beranjak berdiri. "Senior macam apa yang beraninya cuma _bully_ junior?"

 _DRRTTTT. DRRRRTTTT!_

Mereka adu _deathglare._

"Katanya bersumpah mau ngalahin gue." Sasuke kembali membuka mulut. "Ini malah leha-leha di kantin. Sampai seratus tahun pun lo ga bakal bisa kalahin gua adu panco, _kouhai_ - _dobe._ "

Jidat Naruto kedutan. "Daripada lo kerjaannya ngecengin sodara orang!" cowok pirang itu melempar tatapan penuh tuduh.

 _Jleb_. Sasuke merasa tertohok.

" _Lo pikir gue ga tau kalo lo naksir kembaran gue?"_ bisik Naruto, nyengir. Tatapannya jelas penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke mengernyit. Dia balik melontar tanya dengan volume suara dikecilkan. " _Kok lo bisa tau?"_

Naruto nyengir tambah lebar. Oh jadi benar ya tebakannya?

" _Tau lah! Orang gue merinding mulu tiap kali lo liatin kaka gue pake tatapan cabul begitu_!" timpal Naruto bergumam. Mungkin itu yang dinamakan _feeling_ anak kembar.

Sasuke mundur defensif, merasa tertangkap basah.

Kali ini ekspresi Naruto berubah serius. Tangannya yang bebas diangkat untuk meremas kerah baju sang _senpai._ " _Lo pikir gue bakal restuin lo ada hubungan sama kaka gue?"_

Jika Ino sudah disangkut-pautkan, Naruto akan langsung maju menghadang. Tak rela kakaknya yang cerewet tapi inosen itu menjadi santapan serigala liar macam _senpai_ panutannya ini.

Merasa ditantang, Sasuke balik meremas kerah kemeja Naruto. " _Lo harus restuin, ayolah dek."_ Eh, dia nawar.

Naruto meriang tiba-tiba dipanggil ' _dek_ ' dengan lembut seperti demikian.

Keduanya terus tatap-tatapan sambil bisik-bisikan, tak sadar saat kerumunan suduh berkumpul menontoni adegan mesra mereka dengan rumor _belok_ baru yang akan mulai bermunculan.

Di belakang kerumunan, Ino sudah kembali memasuki area kantin sambil membawa dua kaleng minuman. Dia merengut, ada apa gerangan? Kok rame? Ada yang lagi tanding tinju?

"Permisi, misi." Ino menyelinap masuk melewati kumpulan orang-orang dengan tubuhnya yang atletis selicin ular. "Ada apa sih?" tanyanya penasaran. Tak sengaja cewek itu sampai menyenggol tubuh orang di depannya.

 _Bruk._

 _CUP._

 _EEEEEEEHHH?_ Mental orang-orang teriak.

Hening. Kasak kusuk siswa mendadak berhenti.

Ino mematung seketika saat melihat adegan spektakuler yang sedang disuguhkan dua orang di pusat kerumunan. Adiknya dan musuhnya sedang...

Masih tak sadar senggolannya barusan membuat sepasang bibir melayang. Dengan akurasi seratus persen, mulut Sasuke tepat mendarat di atas bibir Naruto. Ino syok.

Sang korban hanya bisa melongo. Keringat Naruto ngucur.

Sasuke hanya bisa kedip-kedip.

Dua detik, Ino masih cengo. Otaknya memproses apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Safir birunya bergulir acak ke arah pemandangan di depan.

Sebelah tangan gandeng-gandengan, sebelah tangan yang lain remas-remasan kemeja. Adik tercintanya dan musuhnya sedang ciuman.

KLONTAANG. KELONTAANG~

Dua kaleng minum lepas dari genggaman.

Ino kembali menapaki bumi akhirnya. Dia langsung menjerit seriosa. "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!"

Melangkah maju secepat kilat ke depan, dengan brutal Ino segera melerai kedua orang sesama jenis yang sedang cengo sambil ciuman itu.

Ino langsung mendorong jauh badan saudara kembarnya. Dia segera mengambil air kobokan di meja dan mencipratinya pada sang adik. Kaya lagi ngusir setan. Sambil komat kamit, "Ini hanya mimpi. Ini hanya mimpi." ulangnya tujuh kali sambil mengitari Naruto.

Otak cowok bermata biru itu pasti sedang disfungsi sekarang.

Lalu Ino membalik badan dan langsung menyambar pundak Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang Ino berjinjit dan segera menempelkan bibir ranumnya di mulut senior paling kece yang juga sedang diskonek itu.

CUP!

 _OOOOHHHHHH!_ Terdengar serentak dari seantero kantin.

Sasuke sedang konslet. Otak jeniusnya mendadak kram saat merasakan bibirnya disedot-sedot gila-gilaan. Oleh cewek yang ditaksirnya. Tiga menit pula lamanya. Untung masih tersisa dua menit buat Sasuke bisa menikmatinya.

Sementara Naruto masih _loading_. _Ram_ otaknya fiks harus di _upgrade._ Dia cengo, selama lima menit penuh. Begitu juga dengan sebagian besar penduduk kantin.

Naruto bengong karena _first kiss_ nya baru saja direnggut lima menit lalu. Oleh seorang cowok. ADUH NAJIS MUGOLADOH! Dia yang biasanya menang lawan preman kampung, langsung merasa ternistakan.

Lalu Naruto terkesima. Takjub. Otaknya langsung terserang _stroke_ menyaksikan adegan 18 plus yang sedang terjadi di depan.

 _Nee-chan_ tercintanya, sedang ciuman panas dengan _senpai_ idolanya. ASDFGHJKL?!

Tiba-tiba mengerjap keras dan mendadak gagap, Naruto menjerit kaya orang kesetanan. "A-A-A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAANNNN?!"

Dengan sigap –tapi sangat telat— Naruto menarik bahu kakak kembarnya menjauh dari predator para wanita yang sedang diciumnya.

Setelah menyomot sembarangan bibir Sasuke selama bermenit-menit, Ino menyudahi kecupannya akibat tarikan Naruto dan langsung terbatuk-batuk. Muntah pula.

 _Howeek._ Eneg rasanya. Ino sibuk mengelapi bibirnya.

Naruto mengguncang-guncang tubuh sang kakak. " _NEE-CHAN_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" dia masih belum bisa selow, rupanya. Naruto frustasi. "JELASKAN JELASKAAANNNN!"

"Mengambil ciumanmu darinya." Jawab Ino polos sambil satu tangan memegang dada [masih mual-mual], satu tangannya lagi menunjuki Sasuke. "Menghapus jejak bibirmu darinya. Kalau tidak, dia bisa ketagihan ciuman denganmu!" Lalu ekspresi Ino berubah ngeri. "Bagaimana ini Naruuuu, kamu bisa ketularan mahoooo!"

 _Ngek_.

 _Ino's logic here._

Naruto tepuk jidat. Ingat kejadian nista itu lagi, langsung merasa depresi.

Sementara Ino kembali memutar badan untuk menghadap Sasuke.

"Eh, cowok gay!" jeritnya protektif. Ino melangkah maju dan mendaratkan tinju kepalan tangannya di dada Sasuke. "Kembalikan keperjakaan adik—"

 _Grep._

Sasuke menangkap kedua tangan mungil itu. Menatap tajam Ino, cowok itu masih betah majang _poker face_ nya. Padahal dalam hati pengen gelindingan. Bukannya Sasuke tidak terkena efek nista ciuman biadabnya dengan Naruto, hanya saja, efek ciuman panas Ino seratus kali lebih dahsyat.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku ini normal." Sasuke berusaha sebisa mungkin meyakinkan dan menenangkan diri. _Enak aja asal tuduh._

Ino mengernyit. Sudah tertangkap basah masih berkelit juga. "Bohong!"

"Serius. Aku suka cewek." Ujarnya berusaha kalem. Padahal dalam hati pengen nyium Ino lagi. ASAP.

"Cewek yang mana?!" Ino menuntut, curiga.

Sasuke ambil napas. Kalau sudah begini tak ada jalan lain selain dia mengaku saja. "Cewek _blonde_ bermata biru yang sekarang sedang berdi—"

"B-blonde dan mata biru?" Ino memotong, matanya melebar.

 _Klik.—_ Langsung konek.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Sudah tak tahan ingin membawa tubuh bahenol Ino ke dalam pelukan.

Tapi buru-buru Ino menepis tangan Sasuke dan mundur selangkah. "Ja-jadi—"

Seketika wajah gadis itu dipenuhi horor. "JADI SELAMA INI KAMU BENERAN NAKSIR NARU?!"

 _Ngek._

"ASTAGA!" Cewek itu menyimpulkan sendiri tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke baik-baik.

"TUH KAN MAHO!" teriak Ino emosi. Dia segera mundur menjauh lalu menyambar Naruto [yang masih konslet] pergi dari kantin.

Meninggalkan Sasuke dan segala keambiguan yang ada.

Sasuke tepuk jidat. Ingin rasanya dia teriak.

KAN JELAS-JELAS DIA BILANGNYA CEWEK! CEWEK RAMBUT PIRANG MATA BIRU!

EMANGNYA NARUTO CEWEK?

Astaga.

 **End.**

* * *

Astaga gaje sekali LOL Maafkan Sasuke yang ternistakan XD

Review?

Thanks.


End file.
